


the banquet

by lesbiantommyinnit



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrea Minyard - Freeform, F/F, Fem!Andreil, Nina Josten, enjoy this headcanon, fem!andrew minyard, fem!neil josten, i developed a hyperfixation on fem!andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantommyinnit/pseuds/lesbiantommyinnit
Summary: after kevin decides that nina josten needs to wear a dress to the spring championships banquet, allison reynolds and nikki hemmick take it upon themselves to turn nina from "drab to fab". of course, andrea minyard has her own reaction to nina in a dress and makeup.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	the banquet

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my quest to revive fem!andreil and this entirely self indulgent fanfic because I Am A Lesbian For Nina Josten

“Allison, I seriously don’t know why you insist on this! It’s just a dinner! It’s not like my entire career is on the line because I wasn’t wearing makeup to this stupid banquet,” Nina mumbles as Allison applies something cold to the edges of her eyes. Kevin insisted that Nina wear a dress and makeup to give a good impression at the exy banquet. Allison was hellbent on putting makeup on Nina. Of course, she had been thankful for the makeup at first as the foundation and concealer she had applied covered not only the scars on Nina’s face, but also the ones that happen to be above the neckline of her dress. In order to get Allison to be able to cover those, Nina had to take off her shirt. Allison’s reaction hadn’t been as horrified as Abby’s had been a year ago or as interested as Andrea’s had been, she just worked as Nina sat in her strapless bra. Allison had covered her iron scar, although if you stared at Nina’s shoulder for a while you could still make it out. 

“Shut up, Nina,” Allison childed while rummaging through her incredibly large makeup collection, “I know what I’m doing. Aha!” Allison pulled out a bottle with shiny liquid and what looked like a hairspray bottle, “I'm going to put some liquid highlighter on and then set with this spray it all so it doesn't fade away. Please don't get into any physical fights this time, the makeup will smear.” 

Nina accepted all of that without a second thought and waited patiently for Allison to finish with her makeup. Once Allison let her go, she glanced around the locker room before heading into the shower stalls to change. Since nobody was using the showers, the room was dry and it was safe for Nina to change into her dress. The dress was, in Nina’s opinion, the most beautiful dress she’d ever seen. She hadn’t cared enough to go shopping, so Kevin had enlisted Nikki to shop for her. The dress had a black bodice embroidered with stars and was tighter than Nina had ever worn, but somehow it didn’t make her feel uncomfortable. She had a slight bit of cleavage showing, but that didn’t bother her either. The spaghetti straps of the dress should have made her feel uncomfortable. She should have hated the entire top, but instead she felt almost… powerful. The skirt was black tulle that brushed her knees and Nikki had included a sliver headband. Allison had bought Nina a pair of silver high heels that she managed to coax Nina into wearing. The outfit was complete when Nina slipped her armbands on to cover the scars that litter her arms. 

When Nina looked in the mirror for the first time since she had her makeup done, her jaw dropped. She should hate everything about what she was wearing, but she felt good. When she looked at her face, free of the scars for the first time since March of last year, she felt better. Allison had applied the makeup with expert precision. She was wearing sparkly silver eyeshadow, winged eyeliner and black lipstick. Her nose and cheeks are pink from the blush and sparkly from the highlighter, and Nina thinks she feels the best she has in years. When she looks in the mirror, she doesn’t think of her father, she thinks of Nina Josten, number 10, starting striker. 

Because the banquet was hosted at palmetto this year, the only travel Nina had to do was from the dorms, so she walked through the halls of the stadium, her heels clicking as she walked. When she walked into the lounge Nikki, Erin, Matt, Dan, Renee, Allison and a few freshmen were all sitting around in their formal clothes. Nikki and Allison both exclaimed when Nina walked in the door, causing all of the other foxes to look up. Matt’s eyes widen, Dan’s jaw drops and Nina wraps her arms around her waist in comfort.

“Holy shit, Nina!” Nicki shouts and she watches as Erin hands her some money. clearly, there had been a bet on whether Nina would wear the dress Nikki had bought. Nina smiled sheepishly at all of the foxes before taking her seat on the couch and crossing her legs. The other foxes made idle conversation and they were deep in conversation about Queer Eye by the time as the rest of the freshmen walked in with Wymack and Abby on their heels. 

“Where the hell are Kevin and Andrea?” Wymack exclaims after a quick headcount. Nikki looks to Nina, who just shrugs. 

“I left with Allison,” Nina tells them, gesturing to her face. Wymack closed his eyes and turned around to go to the dorms and pick them up when the door clatters open and Kevin and Andrea walk in. Kevin is wearing a simple black suit and his hair is slicked back. She doesn’t waste more than a second looking at Kevin, because her gaze landed on Andrea. Andrea wasn’t wearing a dress. Instead she was wearing a burgundy suit with a silver tie, the same color as the embroidery on Nina’s dress. Her blonde hair was down and it settled just below her chin. Nina watched as Andrea’s eyes flick from fox to fox as she walks in the room. But the second she meets Nina’s eyes, she stops in her tracks. For a minute, the two of them just stare at each other, but Andrea regains her senses and starts walking again.

“Oh. this is a surprise,” Andrea says in German, stopping right in front of Nina. Nina stands up, solely so she could watch the way that Andrea’s eyes widen as suddenly, Nina is 6 inches taller rather than 3. 

“I’ve always been full of them,” Nina responds, smiling down at her. She pretends not to notice as Andrea's eyes dart to her cleavage and back. 

“I didn't know you owned anything like this,” she said, gesturing to her entire self. 

“Kevin told me I needed to ‘dress pretty'. Allison did the makeup and bought the heels. Nikki got the dress and headband.”

“263,” andrea responded before turning away and talking in english, “can we get this over with?” 

“We were just waiting for you two,” Wymack said before starting out the door to the court. There were two other teams there, the Ravens (who were dressed like normal people this year) and the Catamounts. Many of the foxes start to socialize with the other teams as another comes in through the other side of the court. But instead of walking to their seats, Andrea heads to the corner of the court and Nina follows. 

“Since when do you wear makeup?” Andrea asked Nina, leaning against the wall. Nina smirked and crossed her ankles and studied her fingers for a second.

“Since when do you wear a tie?” Nina asked back as she put her hand back at her side, getting a glare from Andrea. Their knuckles bumped for a moment as they stood in their own private bubble. Then suddenly four teams arrived at once, one of them being the Trojans. 

“How do you think Kevin is going to take seeing Jean and Jeremy again?” Nina asked in German with a grin, causing Andrea to quirk her head to the side slightly.

“I no longer bother myself with the personal affairs of Kevin's boring life,” Andrea said simply, brushing her knuckles against Nina’s pointedly. 

The next few hours were a blur for Nina, even without alcohol. After all of the other spring championship exy teams arrived, dinner was eaten and speeches were given. Kevin dragged Nina around to talk to other people for a minute, but soon the court became a dance floor. Nina was just as offended at the prospect of an exy court being a dance floor, but she didn’t voice it. Instead, she sat outside the inner court with Andrea in silence. The only time that night that Nina left Andrea’s side was after Allison and Dan practically dragged her into the inner court to dance. By the end of the banquet, Nina was so exhausted that she was ready to pass out on the floor. Somehow, her makeup had held up most of the night, except for a few spots on her shoulders. The tulle of her dress swished against her knees and Nina carried her heels as she walked through the locker room. Nina didn’t bother taking her dress off at the stadium, figuring that she had more comfortable clothes at the dorm. She slipped her heels back on to walk through the parking lots. As she slid into the passenger seat of Andrea’s car, her dress crinkled. Andrea just shot her a bored look as Erin, Nikki and Kevin got in the car as well. As soon as Andrea started driving, Nina put her head against the cool window and allowed herself to space out for the short ride.

When Andrea pulled into the parking lot, Nikki and Erin peeled off to go to their dorm with Matt. Kevin and Nina had a quick argument in French about who got to shower first, which Nina lost. Nina had only been put out a second, because as soon as Kevin locked the bathroom door, Andrea was in front of her. 

“Yes or no?” Andrea asks, standing on her tiptoes and wrapping one arm around Nina’s neck to pull her down. 

“Yes.” Nina responded breathlessly before Andrea closed the gap. Nina knew that she didn’t have explicit permission to touch Andrea, so she clasped her hands behind her back as Andrea maneuvered them to the couch. The two of them had shared passionate kisses before, but this kiss had more than passion. Andrea kissed Nina with a ferocity that was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. In the back of her mind, Nina had a thought about her lipstick that was pushed out when she hit the couch. 

“Shoulders or above,” Andrea hissed into Nina’s mouth, and instantly Nina wrapped her arms around Andrea’s neck. For what felt like hours, Andrea and Nina existed in their own little bubble again. All that the two of them cared about was the feel of the other on their lips and fingers. Andrea had shifted herself so she was in Nina’s lap, her hands buried in her hair. 

“Yes or no?” Andrea said into Nina’s lips.

“Yes,” Nina gasped out, barely able to hear her own voice. She felt one of Andrea’s hands move from her hair down to her shoulder to her chest in a slow path that Nina felt might destroy her. When Andrea’s hand slipped under her bra, Nina thought that feeling might rip her open. Nina was breathless as Andrea worked magic with her fingers. If Andrea felt her little gasps against her lips at the contact, she ignored them in favor of slipping her other hand down the same path on the other side. Nina deepened the kiss even more as Andrea flipped her on her back. Then suddenly, like a gunshot, the bathroom door unlocked and Kevin stepped out. Andrea sat up almost instantly and Nina followed suit. Kevin glanced at Andrea, her hair messy and lips smeared with black lipstick, then to Nina, who had puffy lips smeared with the same lipstick and red cheeks. His eyes widened and he scampered out of the room, squeaking apologetically.

“One of these days, I am really going to kill him,” Andrea said to Nina, wiping her mouth with her fingers. 

“I feel like Wymack and Abby really wouldn’t appreciate that,” Nina responded, standing up and smoothing out her tulle, “I have to shower. I’ll see you.” As Nina walked to the bathroom door, she glanced back at Andrea. This certainly wasn’t the best she’d seen her looking, but in Nina’s opinion, Andrea with messy hair and puffy lips was the most attractive one. 

“Staring,” Andrea says, her eyes meeting Nina’s. Nina just smiles at her, “270.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest ive ever gotten to writing smut ahhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
